


The Monster at the End of the Book

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Prophet Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Abby was about 4 months old now. I am loving watching her grow and seeing her personality start to shine. But, I was going stir crazy. I needed to get out of the house and hunt with the guys. I called Dean to come by the house to get me. He agreed and we went to go do a simple salt and burn. We ended up at a comic book shop. We walked into the shop. 

“Uh… Can I help you?” The shop owner asked. 

“I would sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw, and Phillips.” I said introduced us to the shop owner. “We just need to ask you a few questions.” 

“Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?” Sam asked. 

“Like what?” The shop owner asked. 

“Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights,” Dean said. 

“Uh… I don't think so. Why?” The shop owner said. 

“What about noises?” I asked. “Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?” 

“And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?” The shop owner asked again. I looked down at my shoes wanting to punch him in the face. ‘Will this ass hat ever just give us a straight answer?’ I thought to myself. 

“What about cold spots?” Sam asked. “Feel any sudden drops in temperature?” 

The shop owner started to smile at us as if the lights in his brain had been turned on. “I knew it!” He said. 

Dean and I exchanged looks. We were so confused at what was going on. 

“You guys are LARPing aren’t you?” He said. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked unamused. 

“You’re fans.” He said. 

“Fans of what?” Sam asked. 

“What is ‘LARPing’?” I asked. 

“Like you don’t know.” He said giving me a dorky smile. I just gave him a very confused look. “Live-Action-Role-Playing. And pretty hardcore, too.” 

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I said. 

“You’re asking questions like the buildings haunted. Like the guys and girl from the books. What are they called?” He said thinking to himself. “‘Supernatural.’”

The three of us we even more confused. We had never in all the times we had ever been hunting had this happen, like ever, and it was messing with our minds. 

“Two guys and a girl, use fake I.D.s with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names?” He said. “Uh. Steve, Dirk, and Kailey? Uh, Sal, Dane, and Kimmy?” 

“Sam, Dean, and Kelly?” I asked hoping that I was wrong. 

“That’s it!” He said excitedly. 

“You’re saying this a book?” Dean asked. 

“Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though.” He said. “Kind of had more of an underground cult following.” 

He got up and went over to a bargain bin full of books. “Let’s see. Um…” He was searching through the books to find the one he was looking for. “Ah. Yeah. That’s the first one, I think.” He said holding up a book and handing it to me. 

“‘Supernatural’ By Carver Edlund.” I read. I flipped the back over and continued to read. “Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white leads men to their deaths.” 

“Give me that,” Sam said. I handed it to him and he read for himself. “We’re gonna need all the copies of ‘Supernatural’ you’ve got.” 

We ended up at the hotel with all of the ‘Supernatural’ books. I had read almost all of them. I was laying next to Dean as he was reading the one called ‘Route 666’ and I was reading ‘Devils Trap’. It was blowing my mind that my life had been written down in a book and that everything was pretty damn accurate. 

“How’s this guy know all this stuff?” I asked in disbelief. 

“You got me,” Sam answered. 

“Everything is in here — I mean everything. From the racist truck to — to me having sex I’m full-frontal in here, dude.” Dean said.

“It’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type,” I said half to myself half to Dean. 

“Yeah.” He said to me then turning to Sam. “How come we haven’t heard of them before?” 

Dean got up and made his way to the table next to Sam.

“I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in ’05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, Uh, the last one — ‘No rest for the Wicked’ — Ends with you going to Hell.” Sam said turning the laptop to Dean. I came over to the table and sat on Dean’s lap so I could see the computer as well. 

“I reiterate— freaking insane,” Dean said. 

“Check it out there’s actually fans,” I said. “Not many, but still. Did you read this?” I asked Sam. 

“Yeah.” He said.

“Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot,” Dean said. “Listen to this— Simpatico says ‘this demon story line is trite, cliched and overall craptastic.’” 

“Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it.” I said. 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Well, keep on reading.” He said. “It gets better.” 

“There are ‘Sam girls’ and ‘Dean girls’ and — what’s a ‘Slash fan’?” Dean asked getting concerned at the last part. 

“I think it means Sam-slash-Dean. Together.” I said as I read the posts giggling to myself. 

“Like together, together?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said not amused by this conversation. 

“They do know we’re brothers, right?” he asked. “And that Kelly and I are together, right?” 

“Doesn’t seem to matter,” Sam answered. 

“Oh, come on. That… That’s just sick.” Dean said shutting the laptop and pushing it across the table.

“Oh, come on, babe. You and Sammy would be a cute couple.” I said. “Everyone thinks that you two are together anyway.” 

“Ha ha ha. Shut up.” Dean said pushing me off of his lap.

“Oh, come on, Dean. You know you love my teasing.” I said with a smile. 

He smiles at me as he stood up. “We got to find this Carver Edlund.” He said. 

“Yeah, that might not be so easy,” Sam said. 

“Why not?” I asked. “Sammy, you can find anyone,” I said. 

“Aw thanks, Kell. But there are no tax records, no known address. Looks like ‘Carver Edlund’ is a pen name.” 

“Somebody’s got to know who he is,” I said. 

Sam nodded in agreement. We did some research and found who the publisher was. She lived in Columbus, Ohio and worked from home. We were in a small town not too far from there so we drove. I was reading and reading and reading the Supernatural books. I couldn’t believe half of the things that were in here. Every detail was there from Bobby saving me all the way to my scars and tattoos. I was in shock. The writing wasn’t all that good either. This Carver Edlund needed a lot of help. We had pulled up the publisher's house. She was very interesting. In the entryway of her house, there was a huge picture of the cover of the first ‘Supernatural’ book. I couldn't look at it directly without laughing. 

“So you published the ‘Supernatural’ books?” I asked. 

“Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books… You know, they never really got the attention they deserved.” She said. “All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know — ‘Doctor sexy, M. D.’?” 

“Oh I love that show, it got me through my pregnancy,” I said. “I didn’t know they were books.” 

“Yes, well. My point.” She said making a face at me. I was a little offended. So, Dean put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. 

“Well, we’re hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press, then m-maybe we could start publishing again.” She said getting a little excited by the thought. 

“No, no, no, no. God, no.” Dean said. 

“What he means is, why— why would you want to do that? It’s such a complete series, with Dean going to Hell and all.” I said. 

“Oh, my God! That was one of my favorite ones because Dean was so… strong… and sad and brave. And Sam… I mean, the best parts are when they’d cry.” She said. 

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried so hard to cover it up by acting like I was coughing. The publisher gave me a dirty look. 

“And Kelly. Her love for Dean never giving up on him no matter what… That is how I feel for my boys.” She continued. “You know, like in — in ‘Heart,’ when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in ‘Home,’ when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh… It only real men were so open and in— in touch with their feelings.” 

“Real men?” Dean asked. 

“I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?” She said. 

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea,” I said just loud enough that Dean could hear. 

He shook his head at my words and said, “Well, right now, I’m crying on the inside.” 

“Is that supposed to be funny?” She asked offended. 

“Lady, this whole thing is funny.” He said. 

“How do I know the three of you are legit, hmm?” She asked walking around her desk to sit. 

“Oh, trust me. We, uh… we’re legit.” Dean answered. 

“Well, I don’t want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys.” She said. 

“We would never,” I said. 

“No! No, no. Never.” Sam said. 

“No, that’s…” Dean started then looked at me. 

“We— we are actually, um… big fans.” I said with a long sigh.

“Hmm. You’ve read the books?” She asked. 

“Cover to cover,” Dean said. 

“Every word.” I echoed. 

“Mm-hmm,” Sam answered. 

“What’s the year and model of the car?” 

“Well, Dean calls her ‘Baby’ and she is a 1967 Chevy Impala,” I said. Dean looked down at me with pride in his eyes. 

“What’s May 2nd?” She asked. 

“That’s my— uh… that’s Sam’s birthday.” Sam answered. 

“January 24th is Dean’s,” Dean interjected. 

“What tattoo does Kelly have on her shoulder?” She asked. 

“It’s a rose and it says, ‘non tunebo mala’ which means ‘I will fear no evil.’ In Latin.” Dean answered. That made me smile. 

“Sam’s score on the LSAT?” She asked. 

Sam, Dean, and I all exchanged looks. “1…74?” Sam answered. 

“Kelly’s favorite movie?” She asked. 

“Oh that’s a tough one, but it's a tie between ‘Breakfast Club’ or ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail,” I answered. 

“Dean’s favorite song?” She asked. 

“It’s a tie. Between Zep’s ‘Ramble on’ and ‘Traveling Riverside Blues’.” Dean answered. 

It seemed that we passed the test with the publisher. “Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?” She asked us. 

“What’s Carver Edlund’s real name?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, no. No. Sorry. I can’t.” She said. 

“We just want to talk to him. You know, get the ‘Supernatural’ story in his own words.” I said. 

“He’s very private.” She said. “Like Salinger.” 

The three of us shifted a little. “Please,” Sam asked. 

“Like I said— we are, um…” I said unbuttoning my jacket and flannel to expose my collarbone where my anti-possession tattoo was. “…big… big fans” 

Sam did the same and Dean did the same, but in a more dramatic ‘I am being forced by my mom’ sort of way. 

The publisher was impressed by our ‘dedication’ to the books. “Awesome.” She said. “You know what?” She started to unbutton her pants. “I have one too.” She said showing us her ‘anti-possession’ tattoo. ‘I so didn’t need to see that’ I thought to myself. 

“Whoa,” Dean said. “You are a fan.” 

I had to hold myself together to not bitch slap him. I would have to wait until we were back in the car. 

The publisher was excited. After that, she became all too willing to give us his information. “His name’s Chuck Shurley. And he’s a genius, so don’t piss him off.” She said.

She gave us the directions to get to Chuck’s house. It was in a small town outside of Columbus, Ohio. We had been driving for about 30 minutes when I called Bobby to check on Abby. She was fine and about to go down for a nap. I hung up the phone as we walked to the house. When we got to the porch we all exchanged looks and Dean pushed the doorbell. A man who is just a little bit taller than I am answered the door.

“Are you Chuck Shurley?” I asked. 

“Maybe. Why?” He answered. 

“I’m Dean. This is Sam and this is Kelly. The Dean, Sam, and Kelly you’ve been writing about.” Dean answered. 

Chuck shut the door in our faces. I looked at Dean. He rang the doorbell and Chuck opened the door again. 

“Look, uh… I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It’s always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life.” Chuck said trying to close the door, but Dean stopped it. 

“See, here’s the thing. We have a life. You’ve been using it to write your books.” Dean said stepping into the house. Sam and I followed behind him. 

“Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny.” Chuck said. 

“Damn straight, it’s not funny,” I said. 

“Look, we just want to know how you’re doing it,” Sam asked. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Chuck answered. 

“Are you a hunter?” Dean asked. 

“What? No. I’m a writer.” He said. 

“Then how do you know so much about demons?” Dean asked Chuck stepping forward making Chuck fall onto the couch. “And Tulpas, and changelings?” 

“Is this some kind of ‘misery’ thing? Ah, it is, isn’t it? It’s a ‘misery’ thing!” Chuck said getting excited. 

“No, it’s not a ‘misery’ thing. Believe me, we are not fans!” I said. 

“Well, then, what do you want?” Chuck asked. 

“I’m Sam. And that’s Dean. And that is Kelly.” Sam said. 

“Sam, Dean, and Kelly are fictional characters. I made them up! They’re not real!” 

“Can we show you something?” I asked Chuck.

“Okay.” He answered in a shaky voice. 

We walked out to the car. Dean opened the trunk and Chuck got a shocked look on his face. 

“Are those real guns?” Chuck asked. 

“Yup. This is real rock salt, these are teal face I.D.s.” 

“Dean ‘real fake I.D.s’ really?” I asked.

“What?” 

“Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans.” Chuck said in a nervous. “That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I’ve got some posters in the house.” 

“Chuck, stop,” I said. 

“Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me.” He said backing away from us. 

“How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?” Sam asked. 

“Wait a minute. How do you know about that?” Chuck asked. 

“The question is how do you,” Dean said. 

“‘Cause I wrote it?” 

“You kept writing?” I asked. 

“Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did Phil put you up to this?” Chuck asked. 

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam and this is Kelly Singer.” 

Chuck looked between the three of us. “The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down.” 

We walked back into the house and Chuck went to the kitchen where he grabbed a huge glass of whiskey and drank it. He put the glass into the sink, turned around and groaned. 

“OH! Oh, you're still here.” He said. 

“Yep,” Dean answered. 

“You’re not a hallucination.” He said. 

“Nope,” Dean answered again. 

Chuck made his way over to the desk and sat down with a huff. “Well, there’s only one explanation. Obviously, I’m a god.” When he said this, I felt something inside of me switch like he was right, but Sam cut me off before I could say anything. 

“You’re not a god,” Sam said. 

“How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I’m definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through — The physical beatings alone.” Chuck said. 

“Yeah, we’re still in one piece,” Dean said. 

“I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. And Kelly. I killed your baby and his father…” He said. 

“Chuck…” I said. 

“All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment.” He was starting to lose it. 

“You didn’t toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn’t create us.” Dean said. 

“Did you really have to live through the bugs?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. 

“What about the ghost ship?” 

“Yes, that too,” Dean answered. 

“I’m so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real I would have done another pass.” Chuck said. 

“Chuck, you’re not a god!” Dean said. 

“We think you’re probably just psychic,” Sam said. 

“No. If I were psychic, you think I’d be writing? Writing is hard.” Chuck said. 

“It seems that somehow, you’re just… focused on our lives.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?” I asked. 

Chuck’s eyes went wide. “Holy crap.” He said. 

“What?” I asked. 

Chuck picked up some of the pages from the desk. “The, uh, latest book? It’s, uh, it’s kind of weird.” He said. 

“‘Weird’ how?” I asked. 

“It’s very Vonnegut,” Chuck said.

“‘Slauterhouse-Five’ Vonnegut or ‘Cat’s Cradle’ Vonnegut?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam asked surprised. 

“What?” Dean asked defensively. 

“It’s, uh, ‘Kilgore Trout’ Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house… confronted by my characters.” Chuck said. 

Chuck gave me the pages of the book he was working on and we left his house. We ended up at a laundromat because Sam needed to do laundry. I was sitting with Dean reading the pages as Sam was doing his laundry. 

“I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts.” I said. 

“There’s got to be something this guy’s not telling us,” Sam said. He was tossing his darks into the machine. 

Dean took the pages from me and started reading, ‘“Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.”’ 

“Stop it,” Sam said. 

I took the pages and mimicked Sam’s voice. “‘Stop it.’ Sam said.’ Guess what you do next.” I said. 

Sam turned around and huffed getting annoyed with Dean and my teasing. 

“‘Sam turned his back on Dean and Kelly, his face brooding and pensive.’ I mean, I don’t know how he’s doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can’t see your face, but those are definitely your ‘brooding and pensive’ shoulders.” Dean said. Sam sighed and I looked down at the pages. 

“You just thought Dean was a dick,” I said laughing. 

“The guy’s good,” Sam said and Dean got offended. 

We finished at the laundromat and Chuck called to let us know that he needed to see us. We went back to his house. We went into the living room and I sat on the sofa. Chuck was walking around the room carrying a handful of pages. 

“So… You wrote another chapter?” I asked. 

“This was all so much easier before you were real,” Chuck said. 

“We can take it; just spit it out,” Dean said encouraging Chuck. 

“You especially are not gonna like this.” He said to Dean. 

“I didn’t like hell.” 

“It’s Lilith. She’s coming for Sam.” Chuck said. 

“Coming to kill him?” I asked. 

“When?” Sam asked. 

“Tonight,” Chuck said. 

“She’s just gonna show up? Here?” Dean asked getting upset. 

Chuck went to the desk and put on his glasses. “Uh… let’s see, uh.” Then Chuck started to read, “‘Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion’.” 

Sam started to laugh, “You’re kidding me, right?” Sam said. 

“You think this is funny?” Dean asked. 

“You don’t?” Sam asked, “I mean, come on. ‘Fiery demonic passion’?” 

“It’s just a first draft,” Chuck said a little deflated. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl.” I said. 

“No, uh, this time she’s a ‘comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana’,” Chuck answered. 

“Great. Perfect. So what happens after the… ‘fiery demonic’ whatever?” Dean said. 

“I don’t know, it hasn’t come to me yet,” Chuck said. 

“Dean, look, there’s nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?” Sam said. 

“How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?” I asked Chuck. 

“You mean my process?” Chuck asked. 

“Yes, your ‘process’,” Dean said. 

“Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so… I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened I thought it was a crazy dream.” Chuck said. 

“The first time you dreamt about us?” Dean asked. 

“It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can’t stop it, really.” Chuck continued. 

“You can’t seriously believe-” Sam asked Dean and me. 

“Humor me,” Dean said. He stood up and Chuck held up the pages that he had been holding.

“Look, why don’t we, we just…” Dean took the pages from Chuck. “Take a look at these and see what’s what.” Turning to Chuck said. “You—”

“…Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah.” 

We went over everything and went to the car. Dean and I agreed that we should get out of town before everything went to Hell and Lilith showed up. Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t taking this as serious as he should have been. I took shotgun next to Dean and Sam took the back. We were driving making our way out of town. 

“Dean, Kelly, come on. ‘The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face’.” Sam said reading from Chuck’s latest chapter. 

“So?” I asked turning to look at Sam. 

“So, we have seen Dean gushing blood,” Sam said then directing the rest to Dean. “You’d use duct tape and bar rags before you’d put on a pink flower Band-Aid.”“What’s your point?” Dean asked. 

“My point is this — all of this — is totally implausible, it’s nuts,” Sam said. 

“Sam, Chuck’s been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?” I said. 

Sam scoffed and continued reading. “Huh. ‘Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.’” 

“A tarp?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that.” Sam answered annoyed. 

“Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result,” I said. 

“So we’re just gonna run?” Sam said.

“Or we are being safe,” I said under my breath. Dean took my hand trying to keep me from taking Sam’s head off. 

“Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith,” Dean said. 

There were a roadblock and Dean come to a stop. A deputy leans over to talk to Dean. 

“What seems to be the problem?” Dean asked. 

“Bridge is out ahead.” The deputy said. 

“We're just trying to get out of town,” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, afraid not.” He answered Dean. 

“Is there a detour?” 

“Nope.”

“There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?” I asked. “I just got a phone call that my daughter is sick and I would love to get to her as soon as possible.” 

“I am so sorry to hear that miss. But to get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge.” He answered me. 

“How deep's the river?” Dean asked. 

“Sorry. Afraid y'all are gonna have to spend the night in town.” He said. 

We ended up at a dinner so that we could have dinner. We were sitting at a table and Dean was now reading Chuck’s book. Sam and I were looking at the menu. 

“Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path.” Dean said. 

“How do you mean?” I asked. 

“It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left—” Dean said. 

“Then we go right,” Sam said cutting off Dean. 

“Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you…” Dean said. 

“No bacon cheeseburger for you,” Sam said. 

I smiled and giggled because I hadn’t been brought into the conversation. “What are you giggling at Kelly? No, burger for you either.” Dean answered. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. “Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else.” I said. 

The waitress walked over to the table and Dean looked at her and asked. “Hi, uh, what's good?” 

“Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country.” She said. 

Sam laughed at that and I rolled my eyes. 

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“I'll just have the Cobb salad, please,” Sam said. 

“I’ll have you Chicken Caesar salad, please,” I said. 

“I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks.” Dean said. 

I laughed at Dean’s order. The waitress took our menus and left. 

“This whole thing's ridiculous,” Sam said. 

“Lilith is ridiculous?” Dean asked. 

“The idea of me hooking up with her is.” 

“Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen.”

“Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close.” Sam pointed out.

“So?” Dean said. 

“So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity.” Sam said. 

“Are you—” Dean started to get upset. I cleared my throat and Dean settled down. “It frustrates me when you say such reckless things.” 

“Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight,” Sam said. 

“Cobb salad for you. The Chicken Caesar salad for you. And the tofu veggie burger for you.” The waitress said handing us all of our food. 

We all nodded and thanked her for our food.

“It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight.” Dean said. He then took a huge bite of his burger and his eyes widen in surprise. “Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!” 

“I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake.” The waitress said taking Dean’s plate away. 

Sam made a face as he ate his salad. We finished our food and went to a motel in town. The Toreador Motel. 

“Dean, this place charges by the hour,” I said. 

“Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds Sam at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember, sweetheart?” Dean said. 

“Right,” I said getting out of the car and walking to the front desk to get a room for the night. We got a room and put our stuff down. Dean pulled out the hex bags and put them around the room. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. 

“Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room.” He answered. 

“So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?” Sam asked. 

“That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View.” He said walking over to the table where Sam had put down his stuff. He reaches into Sam’s bag and pulls out SAM’s laptop, smiling.

“Oh, dude, come on,” Sam said whining. 

“Just call it a little insurance,” Dean said. 

“What are you gonna do?” Sam asked. 

“Well, the pages say that Kell and I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So we’re gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you?” Dean said. 

“No homework. Watch some porn.” I said walking out to the Impala. 

Dean parked the car a few blocks from the motel. He checked the doors, then we walked away to the other side of the street. I heard a noise coming from where the Impala was. There were two teenagers attempting to break into the car. Dean turned to run back to the car.

“Hey!” Dean yelled. 

“Dean, watch out!” I yelled at him. 

Dean didn’t notice a minivan coming down the street and it hit him. He was knocked to the ground, unconscious. It wasn’t too bad. He hit the ground hard, but he didn’t hit his head. I ran to him. The woman who was driving got out and was leaning over Dean next to me. Dean was starting to move and wake up. He was still lying in the middle of the road. The driver had star earrings and her daughter had put Band-Aids on his face. I hadn’t noticed or remembered what Chuck had written about earlier. 

“Oh my god. Just take it easy, you’re gonna be okay.” She said. 

“Whoa, Dean. Take it slow. I’m right here.” I said.

“Stars.” 

“What was that?” She asked. “I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay? And sorry about... you know.” She said nodding to her daughter who must have been about 5 or 6 “M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

“You're all better now.” The little girl said in a sweet voice. 

“Thank you for the help, sweetheart,” I said. 

I helped Dean to his feet and we went over to the Impala. The back window was shattered. 

“Oh, no…” Dean said. 

Dean is pissed as he looks at the back window. So, he walks to the side of the car he sees his reflection and sees the Band-Aids. Frowning, he slowly peels one off.

“Dean, calm down,” I said. 

“Kelly I am calm.” He said putting a tarp on the back window. 

We drove to Chuck's house. I picked the lock to the front door and we went into the living room and waited for him. We heard him at the door and he walked in slowly and didn't look surprised to find us sitting in his living room.

“Dean. Kelly.” Chuck said. 

“I take it you knew we'd be here,” Dean said. 

“You look terrible.” He said to Dean. 

“That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck,” Dean said. 

“Oh,” Chuck said. 

“That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that’s all you have to say is “oh”?!" Dean said. 

“Dean!” I said in a whisper yell. 

“Please don't yell at me,” Chuck said. 

“Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?” Dean said. 

“What wouldn’t I be telling you?” Chuck said. 

“How you know what you know, for starters,” I said, getting curious and trying to be nicer than Dean. 

“I don't know how I know, I just do!” Chuck said getting upset. 

“That's not good enough,” Dean said shoving Chuck against the wall. “How the Hell are you doing this?!” 

“Dean, let him go!” Cas said surprising all of us. “This man is to be protected.” 

“Why?” I asked. 

“He's a Prophet of the Lord,” Cas said. 

We were surprised at the news that had just been told to all of us. 

“You... You're Castiel... aren't you?” Chuck asked. 

“It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work.” Cas said picking up one of the books and starting flipping through it. 

“Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer.” Dean said. 

“Did you know about this?” I asked Chuck. 

Chuck opened a fresh bottle of whiskey and pours himself some. “I, uh, I might have dreamt about it.” He said. 

“And you didn't tell us?!” Dean yelled. 

“It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness.” Chuck said.

“This is the guy who decides our fate?” Dean said turning to Cas. 

“He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word.” Cas said. 

“The word? The word of god? What, like the new-new testament?” I asked. 

“One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel,” Cas answered. 

“You got to be kidding me.” Chuck and Dean said together. 

“I am not... kidding you,” Cas said. 

“If you'd both please excuse me one minute,” Chuck said walking up the stairs. 

“Him? Really?” I asked. 

“You should've seen Luke,” Cas said. 

“Why'd he get tapped?” Dean said. 

“I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command.” Cas said. 

“How high?” Dean asked. 

“Very,” Cas answered. 

“Well, whatever. How do we get around this?” Dean asked. 

“Around what?” Cas asked. 

“The thing between Sam and Lilith. How do we stop it from happening?” I asked. 

“What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass.” Cas said. 

Dean and I left Chuck's house and went back to get Sam. We were going to get out of here no matter what. We pulled up to the motel and I noticed that the sign said RED Motel. I shook my head and walked into the room. 

“Come on. We're getting out of here.” Dean said. 

“What? Where?” Sam asked. 

“Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out.” He said. 

“Sammy, where are all the hex bags?” I asked confused. 

“I burned them.” He said. 

“You what?” Dean asked. 

“Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big “if” —“ Sam said. 

“No, no, no. It's more than an “if". Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet.” I said. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us,” Dean explained. 

“Okay,” Sam said. 

“Okay. Let's get the hell out of here.” I said. 

“No,” Sam said.

“Lilith is gonna slaughter you,” Dean said. 

“Maybe she will, maybe she won’t.” Sam started to argue.

“So what? You think you can take her?” I asked. 

“Only one way to find out, Dean and Kell. And I say bring her on.” He said. 

“Sam…” Dean said.

“You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side.” Sam said turning to Dean. 

“Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?” Dean said. Sam was surprised at Dean’s words. “Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?” 

“What else did he tell you?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how.” Dean said. 

“It's not what you think,” Sam said. 

“Then what is it, Sam? Because what you are doing is not normal.” I said. Dean grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine and went to the door. 

“Are you coming or not?” Dean asked Sam. 

“No,” Sam answered. 

We turned back to the door. Dean pauses again, then dropped his bag forcefully on a chair by the door. I did the same with my bag and then he took my hand and we went outside. We walked over to the soda machine and Dean dropped some coins into it. He was pissed even more than he had been all day. He turned around and looked up at the sky. He was at the end of his rope. I sat down on the bench that was looking out into the parking lot. I was looking at my boots and trying to figure out what we were going to do to get out of this. 

“Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I am fresh out of options. So, please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please.” Dean’s words echoed in my ears, then I heard the sound of flapping wings. 

“Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean.” Cas said. 

“So does that mean you'll help us?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure what I can do,” Cas said 

“Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up.” I said standing up and walking over to Dean and Cas. 

“It's a prophecy. I can't interfere.” Cas said. 

“You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please.” Dean said.

“What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do,” Cas said. 

“Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy”?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Cas said looking at me. 

“So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?” Dean asked. 

“I'm sorry,” Cas said. 

“Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking.” Dean said getting angry he pushed past Cas and took me with him. 

“Dean. Kelly.” Cas said.

“What?!” I asked getting mad that yet again the angels wouldn't help out when life was going to hell. 

“You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected.” Cas said. 

“I get that,” Dean said. 

“If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon.” Cas said. 

“And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Cas said. 

“So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon—” Dean started. 

“Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help.” Cas said.

“Thanks, Cas,” I said smiling at me. 

“Good luck,” Cas said. 

Dean and I jumped into the Impala and drove to Chuck’s house. We walked right into his house without knocking on the front door. 

“What are you doing here? I didn't write this.” Chuck said in fear. 

“Come on. I need you to come with me. With us.” Dean said 

“What? Where?” Chuck asked. 

“To the motel where Sam is,” I said. 

“That's where Lilith is,” Chuck said. 

“Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her.” Dean said. 

“Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her.” Chuck said. 

“All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked.” I said. 

“But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story —” Chuck said. 

“Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left,” Dean said. 

“But... I'm just a writer.” Chuck said. 

“This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck.” Dean said.

“No friggin way,” Chuck said. 

“Okay, well, then, how about this – I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out,” Dean said. 

“I thought you said I was protected by an archangel,” Chuck said a little confused. 

“Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is.” Dean said. 

Chuck got into the Impala and we drove to the motel as quickly as possible. We all ran into the room. 

“I am the prophet Chuck!” Chuck yelled. 

“You've got to be joking,” Lilith said to Chuck. She was laughing as she was moving toward Chuck.

“Oh, this is no joke,” Dean said. The room started to tremble and quake and a bright white light was shining into the room. “You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?” 

Lilith looked at Sam. Then, she screams and the demon leaves her vessel. After she left, the room went back to normal. We dropped Chuck off at his house and hit the road. I was sitting in the back of the Impala. The rear window was still busted, still clumsily covered in a tarp flapping in the wind. Sam was telling Dean about the conversation that he had with Lilith and how she was willing to call off everything. 

“So a deal, huh?” Dean started. 

“That's what she said,” Sam said. 

“To call the whole thing off – angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?” I said. 

“That was the gist of it,” Sam answered. 

“Huh,” Dean said. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“You didn't think once about taking it?” I asked. 

“You kidding me? Dude, you and Kell spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track.” Sam said. 

“I'm just saying…” I said. 

“She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Dean said 

“Anyway, that's not the point,” Sam said. 

“What's the point?” I asked. 

“The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running.” Sam said. 

“Running from what?” Dean asked. 

“Don’t know. But she was telling the truth about one thing.” Sam said. 

“What's that?” Dean and I asked in unison. 

“She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that.” Sam said.


End file.
